1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape recording/reproducing apparatus utilizing multitrack tape cartridges and, more particularly, to an improved means of preventing insertion of the cartridge and of automatically ejecting the cartridge when the ignition key is turned off, thus preventing deformation of the pinch roller in the cartridge. The mechanism can also provide for easy ejection on demand in electrical or mechanical-electrical mode.
2. Prior Art
Early in the development of cartridge-type tape players, it was apparent that some of the wow-flutter problem could be traced to deformation of the pinch roller in the cartridge caused by being left in "play" position with the power off. Many attempts have been made to prevent this effect from occuring. Two of the most successful are Loeschner et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,500 and Huber, U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,985, both assigned to the same assignee as is the present invention. Both of these include a solenoid and lever mechanisms to eject the cartridge when the power is off. However, in each, as in all similar previous solutions, the size and power requirements for the solenoid were large since all the power for ejection came directly from the solenoid, aided only by the mechanical advantage provided by lever systems. This power requirement, also, meant added cost in the associated electronic circuitry.